


Welcome Onboard

by Christywalks



Series: Cows on a Spaceship [1]
Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, And Natasha is the Captain, Basically OT6 Relationship with specific parings, But everyone still get their abilities, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Plot, They also get a Firefly class ship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正在逃亡的布鲁斯上了一艘萤火虫级运输船，遇到了一群整个宇宙最奇怪的船员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Onboard

**Author's Note:**

> 妇联+萤火虫AU，准备写成电视剧那种系列。  
> 首发Lof，搬到AO3存档

Cows on a Spaceship

 

01 Welcome Onboard

 

珀尔塞福涅的檐下港仍然和布鲁斯记忆中一模一样，虽然他已经有几年没来过这里了，但这里仍然是那个在同盟管制下三教九流苟且偷生的地方。港口的空气里仍然布满呛得他嗓子疼的灰尘，仿佛这层浓重不散的灰尘能保护藏在这个港口里的秘密不被发现。布鲁斯拖着疲惫的步伐，尽量让自己躲开一家家铺子搜刮着保护费的当地黑帮走刀会的成员，用着狐疑的眼光打量着围在他身边形形色色的人。当他路过一个狗肉摊子时，烤焦的肉香带着浓烈的胡椒味刺激着布鲁斯的嗅觉，让他的肚子猛地咕噜了一声，他这才想起自己已经有几天没好好吃过一顿了。

 

檐下港虽然在整个宇宙的规模不算大，因为珀耳塞福涅只是个边境星球，但整个港口此刻仍然停泊大约二百架大小不一的飞船和运输机，其中有五十多架提供载客服务。他没去路边的中枢端口搜索飞船和目的地，生怕自己的面孔被端口的摄像头记录下来，而是决心凭自己的能力找到一架能送他去艾利尔星的飞船。

 

带着空荡荡的肚子和勉强装满一半的旅行包，布鲁斯在檐下港的人群中挤来挤去，眯着眼睛认真观察着停在道路两侧的老旧而肮脏的飞船。这些飞船大多同盟成立之前就已经建造并使用多年，并且一直在飞比较危险的边缘星域航线，所以根本谈不上什么保养维护。布鲁斯路过的大多数飞船都对他置之不理，不过还是有几艘船的船员一眼看出他的意图，跑过来拉他上船，满口吹嘘自己的船有多好。布鲁斯很有礼貌地谢绝了一位无比热情但一直用眼瞥向自己旅行包的伊利亚德级飞船的船员，又路过了几艘脏兮兮的泰坦级飞船，最终停在一艘萤火虫级的飞船前面。

 

现在已经没有几艘萤火虫级还在宇宙航行了，因为这种船型的推进器已经有些落后了，人们都担心这种船跑不过掠夺者的飞船，更别提整艘船完全没有辜负这一系列型号的名字，看起来就像一只趴在地上的虫子。但布鲁斯偏偏在这艘船前面停了下来，不仅因为这是他在整个檐下港见过外表最干净的一艘船，还是因为那个躺在货舱甲板门外的躺椅上，翘起腿来正在晒太阳的男人。布鲁斯只能从深色及膝高筒靴和深紫色贴身马甲下平坦的线条判断出这人的的性别，因为他的脸上正盖着一顶巨大的棕色牛仔帽，把他从脖子到头顶完完整整地罩了起来。还没等布鲁斯发出任何声音，甚至走近看个清楚，那人突然按着脸上的帽子从躺椅上跳了起来，紧接着帽子一掀，布鲁斯正对上两颗蓝绿色的眼睛。

 

“你干嘛一直盯着我？”男人皱着眉头问道。

 

“呃……我在找愿意送我去艾利尔的飞船？”布鲁斯小心翼翼地回答道。

 

“你有钱吗？”男人继续用不耐烦的口气问道。

 

“有啊，当然。我从没想过……白坐船或者怎样。”布鲁斯也皱起眉头。眼前这男人看上去挺正常，怎么说话好像没大脑一样，根本不在乎礼貌。不过看了看自己所处的环境，布鲁斯承认礼貌在珀耳塞福涅的确没什么用。

 

他说完后对方并没有立刻回答，而是上上下下打量了布鲁斯好几遍。直到这个时候布鲁斯才觉得眼前穿着高靴马裤的男人有点不一样了，他还从来没见过这么锐利的眼睛。男人几乎用眼睛一寸一寸挖着他的皮肤和衣物，仿佛要深挖出布鲁斯深藏其下的秘密。

 

但这些只发生在短短几秒内，很快男人的眼睛再次回到布鲁斯的脸上，突然朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容。说来也怪，这人板着脸的时候简直像是在考虑如何把布鲁斯杀了抛尸荒野，但他笑起来之后布鲁斯却觉得自己从没遇见过笑容如此温暖的人。

 

“只要有钱就不是问题，我们下一站就去艾利尔。欢迎登船，我是节奏蓝调号的大副克林特。”他朝布鲁斯伸出一只手。

 

“罗伯特·戴维斯。”布鲁斯迟疑了片刻，握住对方满是粗茧的手，朝他微微一笑。

 

***

 

虽然布鲁斯被欢迎上船，但克林特并没有带他进入船体内部，而是把自己的躺椅让给了他。于是现在布鲁斯正坐在节奏蓝调号的货舱甲板上，腰杆挺得笔直，膝盖上抱着他的旅行包。克林特在一旁走来走去，一边盯着船舱外面的港口一边神经质地把玩着马裤枪托里的枪。布鲁斯对枪械研究不多，只能勉强看出那是一把挺漂亮的小手枪，而克林特在食指上转着它的样子也相当熟练。

 

“抱歉……”又过了几分钟他终于忍不住出声，叫住一直在他身边晃来晃去的克林特。再看这人转圈布鲁斯自己也要沉不住气了。“我注意到你一直在看着外面，所以说是在等谁吗？”

 

“嗯——哦，没错。”克林特猛地转了个身面朝布鲁斯，“我在等我们船上其他人，按理说他们现在该回来了。”

 

“能给我介绍一下吗？”布鲁斯试着和他对话。

 

“我觉得还是见了面再介绍比较好？”克林特挑起一根眉毛，而布鲁斯试着不让自己的沮丧流露出来，因为他已经好久没和任何人进行过正常的对话了。但很显然他对自己的表情仍然控制不到家，因为克林特很快接上了一句：“不过既然现在闲着没事干，好啊。”他走到布鲁斯身边，倚在货舱壁上掰起了手指头。

 

“我们船上人其实不多：我是大副，船长是娜塔莎，不过你大概要称呼她罗曼诺夫船长，你只要不惹到她，这个世界就很美好；托尼，我们的机械师，人很好就是话特别多，千万别随便跟他聊天；除此之外船上还有两个金毛大汉，个顶个的肌肉发达，史蒂夫是头发短的那个，超级老好人，头发长的是索尔，能把除了娜塔莎之外所有人都喝到桌子底下去，不过他俩究竟在船上担任什么职位我就不知道了，大概是负责搬东西顺便走来走去养眼？”

 

“你们船上才五个人？”布鲁斯有点吃惊。“萤火虫级可是艘不小的船，但听起来你们连舵手都没有。”

 

“哦，我是大副兼舵手兼任何杂活，包括招揽上船的乘客。”克林特朝他咧嘴一笑，“还能怎么说呢，我就这么多才多艺。所以说，罗伯特，你是干什么的？”

 

“我是……”稳住，布鲁斯，“我是个住在哈迪斯星的医生，这次专门去艾利尔采购点药品。边境卫星上的人们生活非常艰苦，你也知道的。”

 

“我知道的不能更清楚了，不过为什么去艾利尔？据我所知那边不仅远，东西还都贵的要死，只有同盟的有钱人才买得起。干吗不去贡河星或者卢比孔星呢？那边要便宜得多。”

 

“哦……”看来这谎话编的不怎么样，实在因为布鲁斯根本不知道现在的物价是什么样了。但对上克林特疑惑的眼睛，他还是硬着头皮编了下去。“我有个之前的同学在艾利尔的同盟医院，他经常为了赚点外快偷卖医院没人用的药品，看在我们同学一场的份上他还给我额外打八折。”

 

“偷同盟医院的药品？这倒桩个不错的生意。”克林特的手来来回回摸着下巴，嘴角挂着一个笑容，不知道在思考着什么。布鲁斯希望他不是在考虑让自己把那个所谓的同学介绍给他。事实上，布鲁斯不认识艾利尔星上任何一个人，而这正是为什么他选择去那里的原因。这个和另外一个原因。

 

“哈啰，抱歉打扰了。”这时突然有个人探头探脑看进来，克林特立刻揍上去迎接。“我从中枢终端查到你们这艘船去往艾利尔星——节奏蓝调号，是吧？”来人是个个头不算高的金发中年人，一脸胡子拉碴，手里拎着个旅行箱，看起来非常普通。

 

“就是我们。你是要乘船吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“能让我看看你的通行证吗？”

 

克林特可没管布鲁斯要通行证。他疑惑地看了货舱门边那两个人，但也不好意思多嘴。他看到克林特接过对方递给他的通行证，认真地看了几眼之后还了回去。

 

“一切正常，特伦奇先生，欢迎登船。”

 

新来的旅客朝他感激地笑了笑，拎着旅行箱进了货舱。布鲁斯习惯性朝躺椅的深处缩了缩，但对方的眼神只是从他身上一扫而过，根本没注意他，仿佛布鲁斯只是货舱里一摞不起眼的箱子。正当他长舒一口气，准备放松下来时，货舱外面突然传出一阵嘈杂的对话声，而站在旁边的克林特几乎蹦了起来，跑出去迎接来人。

 

“娜特！你终于回来了！我差点锁上飞船出去找你。”

 

被克林特连拖带拽进货舱的是个身材相当丰满的红发女性，和克林特一样穿着高靴马裤，腰上挂着枪套。两个人穿着不同的在于上半身，克林特在贴身马甲下面穿了件白色短袖衬衣，而娜特，或者娜塔莎，更确切地说是罗曼诺夫船长则穿了件黑色皮夹克，肩膀部分已经磨损得挺厉害了。当红发的船长伴随克林特一起踏进货舱时，布鲁斯突然感到自己被迎面浇了一盆冷水，因为对方的绿色眼睛像是带钩子一样上下打量了他一遍。看来这是这艘船上的船长和大副都有的习惯，但克林特的目光是在试图分析布鲁斯，而娜塔莎的目光平白无误在告诉他，我不信任你。

 

“有什么好着急的。奎尔又犯傻了，非要和我再加一成的价，所以我只能和他砍价呗。”

 

“用什么砍的？“克林特坏笑着问道。

 

“这个。”娜塔莎拍了拍腰侧的手枪，眼睛转向布鲁斯，逼着他从躺椅上站了起来。“你才找了两个乘客？”

 

“我有什么办法，不是每个人都想去艾利尔感受有钱人的生活。”克林特耸了耸肩。“娜特，这位是罗伯特·戴维斯医生。医生，这位是我们的船长，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

 

“罗曼诺夫船长。”对方没伸手，布鲁斯也很有自觉地没主动。娜塔莎只是朝他点了点头，很快带着克林特去见另一位乘客了。布鲁斯松了口气，有点明白为什么克林特会说不要惹她，然后把目光放在跟在娜塔莎身后进门的三个人身上。他只扫了一眼，就立刻认出了这三人分别是谁，虽然克林特从没描述过船上的机械师长什么样子，因为此刻有两个又高又壮的金发大汉正挤着一个个头略小的棕发男人走进来，中间的人手里拿着块便携的通讯中枢，一边看东西一边低声说个不停。

 

走在最左边的人最先发现了布鲁斯的存在，按照头发的长度这位应该是史蒂夫。

 

“你是船上的新乘客吗？你好，我是史蒂夫。”

 

“罗伯特。”两个人握了握手。史蒂夫的手很有力，但手上一点茧都没有，摸起来不像个经常干重活的人。同行的另两个人只是朝他的方向点了点头，没有打招呼。机械师托尼径直朝娜塔莎的方向走了过去，嘴里高喊着“我们需要新的稳定器”“发电机昨天又出故障了你什么时候才同意换新的”之类的抱怨，而另一个头发乱糟糟垂在肩头的男人，好像叫索尔的那个，轻松地抱着臂弯里一箱子看起来无比沉重的东西登上了楼梯，消失在布鲁斯的视野里。

 

“好了，全员到齐，我们该出发了。”

 

罗曼诺夫船长一声令下，史蒂夫走到货舱一侧墙壁上按下关门键。布鲁斯站在原地没有动，盯着随着合拢的舱门逐渐变小的檐下港，感觉自己的心脏突然莫名其妙地快了两拍。从珀耳塞福涅到艾利尔这段航程这对他而言不是旅行，更不是探索太空，而是头也不回狼狈无比的逃亡。但不知为何，当萤火虫级运输飞船节奏蓝调号五分钟后升入空中时，布鲁斯却觉得他在不经意间开启了一段新的冒险。

 

***

 

“这里是餐厅和厨房，集体开饭时间是晚上六点，但厨房全天候开放，可以随便过来吃东西，只要你们不嫌弃船上伙食不好；右边是公共区，但很抱歉我们经常在边境星域飞行，所以不是什么时候都能接收到同盟的中枢信号。此外我必须要求两位尽可能待在你们的房间或者公共区，在飞行期间舰桥，轮机师和货舱都是不开放的。还有什么疑问吗？”

 

布鲁斯摇了摇头，另一个名叫特伦奇的男人也没说话，于是娜塔莎很满意地点了点头，转身离开了。布鲁斯看了一眼手表，发现现在才刚下午三点钟，虽然他觉得娜塔莎那句“随便过来吃东西”只是公式化的客套，但他真的饿得不行了。在饥饿面前他已经顾不得礼貌和教养，还没等娜塔莎的脚步声从通道里消失，布鲁斯已经迫不及待打开厨房里的储物柜，扫视着堆在里面的食材。柜子里装的全都是些满足果腹而不是口感的东西，压缩干粮，营养罐头，浓缩汤。布鲁斯随手抓过一袋压缩面包，也不管那东西味道和塑料没什么两样，撕开包装就啃了半条下去。他知道压缩食物会在胃里迅速胀开，这几口足够缓解他多天的饥饿。

 

“等不到开饭了是吗？”背后传来带着笑意的陌生声音，布鲁斯尴尬地咽下嘴里的面包，转过身去。

 

“抱歉，出门忘记吃早餐了，撑到现在真有点饿。”

 

那个叫特伦奇的男人点了点头，没再说什么，越过布鲁斯走出餐厅区。布鲁斯扭头凝视着对方在黑暗的通道里渐渐远去的身影，感觉自己的胃不舒服地抽搐了一下。对于正在逃亡的布鲁斯来说，身边任何一个人看起来都很可疑，但这个叫特伦奇的男人让他不知为何感到浑身上下都不舒服，虽然对方只是个面目平平的中年男子，甚至一回身布鲁斯就已经忘了他长什么样子。但也许正是因为这点让他感觉不对劲。

 

只不过自己一个人站在厨房纠结这个也没什么用，布鲁斯把吃了一半的压缩面包装在口袋里，又小心翼翼从角落里抽了几袋出来塞在外套的夹层里。等到了艾利尔之后他不知道要一个人躲到什么时候，留点储备粮是逻辑的选择。只不过当他带着偷来的压缩干粮往自己的房间走时，布鲁斯的脸颊还是火辣辣得，幸好一路上都没遇到人。

 

回到房间后他仔细地整理好旅行包，又打开写满只有自己能看懂的符号的笔记本，再次确认了一遍在艾利尔降落后的路线图，然后躺在了铺位上。他缺少睡眠的时间和缺少食物一样长，填饱的肚子也让他大脑缺血，布鲁斯原本只是想躺着休息一会，没想到他后脑勺一接触到硬邦邦的枕头眼睛就自动闭上了。他睡得昏天黑地，直到被敲门的声音猛地惊醒。

 

“怎……怎么了？”布鲁斯挣扎着从铺位上爬起来，还没站起身就看到克林特径直推开门，倚在门框上。

 

“怎么，医生，不准备和我们一起吃晚饭了吗？”

 

“已经到晚饭的时候了吗？”布鲁斯有些吃惊地问道。天呐，他根本不记得自己上一次放下戒备好好睡一觉是什么时候了。这艘船把他怎么了？

 

“如果你不饿的话，欢迎继续躺回去睡，但今晚的晚饭是史蒂夫准备的，所以我觉得你大概不想错过。”

 

“有什么特别的菜吗？”布鲁斯已经收拾好了情绪，一边跟着克林特走一边用手习惯性抚了抚头顶的卷发。当他摸到自己短硬的头发时布鲁斯才想起来他两周前把自己的头发剃成了板寸。

 

“啊，我也不知道该怎么形容，但史蒂夫做的饭总让我想起我妈妈做饭的味道。你知道吗，我们曾经捎过一个小餐馆的老板，他吃完史蒂夫做的饭之后哭着恳求他下船和他一起做生意。”

 

这么说着两个人已经来到了餐厅，长条餐桌旁边已经坐满了一半的人。克林特径直走过去在娜塔莎身旁坐下，布鲁斯犹豫了一秒钟，但最终还是选择了克林特身边的空位。不知为了省电还是纯粹营造气氛，餐桌中间点着几支蜡烛，而烛台旁边摆着几大盘子看起来非常可口的菜——而且它们看上去是真的蔬菜。

 

“好久没见过蔬菜了，医生？”克林特瞥了他一眼笑着问道。

 

“边境卫星，你知道我们那里伙食有多差。”

 

“好了，大家感谢史蒂夫吧。”娜塔莎一边伸出勺子舀土豆泥一边发话了，“多亏他愿意下厨，我们才不至于饿死。”

 

“还要感谢船长给我钱买食材。”坐在布鲁斯对面的金发年轻人有点不好意思地说道。蜡烛的烛光映在他的脸上，布鲁斯突然发现史蒂夫的相貌端正英俊地过了头。当然他不是在多想，但史蒂夫看起来真的不像是个会待在这种运输船上做饭的人。他看起来像极了同盟军队招兵海报上的模特。

 

美食当前，谁也不会说废话占嘴。虽然布鲁斯三个小时前已经吃了一顿，但他发现自己的胃真的是潜力无穷大。很快他就又吃下了满满一盘土豆泥，豌豆沙拉，番茄牛腩，还喝了半杯不知什么植物泡的甜甜的茶。他有些悲哀地默想，等他下了船之后他大概会有整整两个月的时间怀念这顿难得温热可口的晚饭。餐桌上其他人也在自己吃自己的，唯一没有沉浸在美食里面的大概只有机械师托尼，他仍然手里拿着便携通讯中枢，不知道在看什么。布鲁斯无意识地盯着他看了将近半分钟，突然觉得托尼有点眼熟，但他完全想不起自己在哪里见过他。

 

“怎么了，医生？”右边伸过来根手肘碰了碰他，“别告诉我饭菜不合心意？”

 

“没有，绝对没有！”他立刻解释道，“真的好吃极了，这大概是我几年里吃过最好吃的一一顿饭。”对面的史蒂夫又不好意思地笑了笑，布鲁斯连忙换了个话题：“只不过大家都太安静了，我有点……不习惯？”

 

“相信我，医生，这绝对不是节奏蓝调号的正常水平，我们是怕吓到你们才统统闭嘴的。”克林特侧过脸笑着看向他，“好吧，你想聊点什么？”

 

“呃……”布鲁斯在脑子里飞快地搜索着话题，“为什么叫节奏蓝调号？我感觉这名字不是个寻常的船名？”

 

“啊。”克林特笑了一声，扭头给身旁的娜塔莎使了个眼色。“节奏蓝调，R&B，懂吗？她姓罗曼诺夫，我的姓是B开头的，所以……合在一起就这样了？”

 

“哦。”布鲁斯呆滞地回答。他根本不知道R&B是什么意思，但他又不好意思问。“那为什么不直接用R&B呢？”

 

“还不是因为在同盟运输管理中心注册运输飞船需要英文和中文名字。”克林特耸了耸肩，“R&B必须得翻译成节奏蓝调，就这样了。”

 

“哦。”布鲁斯又重复了一遍这个字，“好吧，听起来……挺让人印象深刻的。”

 

“其实我们曾经还有一个名字不过——嗷！”克林特话说到一半突然大叫了一声，布鲁斯愣了片刻，看到对方愤怒地转过身看着娜塔莎，但红发船长只是一脸冷漠地吃着自己的土豆泥。

 

“怎么了，娜特，我不能说吗？”

 

“闭上你的嘴。”这是他得到的唯一回答。

 

“行。”克林特突然把手里的勺子往桌子上一扔，在勺子撞击桌面的声响中站起身，气鼓鼓地离开了餐厅。布鲁斯目瞪口呆地注视着刚刚几秒钟内发生的一切，但他发现节奏蓝调号（或者R&B号，他的中文没那么好）上的船员们只是一脸习以为常地继续吃着饭，托尼甚至没从便携中枢上抬起脸。

 

“是……是我哪里说错话了吗？”他还是忍不住小心翼翼地问道。

 

“不关你的事，医生，克林特在犯傻而已。”娜塔莎朝他露出一个让他打哆嗦的微笑，于是他匆匆吃完盘子里最后一点，咕哝了一句道歉也离开了餐厅。不知为何他想找克林特谈谈，即便冒着暴露身份的危险，但R&B号的大副有种让布鲁斯觉得可怕的能力，能够轻而易举撬开他的嘴。

 

他不知道克林特的房间在哪里，但他转念一想，向着萤火虫级飞船舰桥该在的地方走了过去。果然他还没进入舰桥就看到那双高筒靴又翘在在空中，这次是搭在了仪表台上。克林特双手抱在脑后，躺在舵手椅上，脸朝舷窗外宁静的太空。

 

“嘿。”他咳嗽了一声，小声问候道。克林特身体没动，只有脸朝他的方向扭了过来。

 

“你不该到舰桥来。”大副声音平平地说道。

 

“是，我知道，我这不还没进来嘛。”布鲁斯微笑着回答道，“但我想确认你一切都好，刚才我没有冒犯你或者你的船长。”

 

“啊，你用不着这么做，医生，不然等你去了艾利尔我会想你的。”克林特朝他眨了眨眼，布鲁斯觉得自己有点脸红了。如果他对自己足够诚实的话，他得承认克林特是自己最喜欢的那种类型，无论外貌还是性格。他没有史蒂夫那种出格的英俊，但克林特让布鲁斯感觉到了许久都没见过的生机活力。

 

“不，真的，我很抱歉，无论我说了什么激怒了罗曼诺夫船长，而且你明确提醒过我不要惹她。”

 

“不用管娜特，她大概经期综合征又犯了。”克林特坏笑着回答，“不过她的确不太愿意我提到我们之前那个船名。”

 

布鲁斯特别好奇，但他不敢开口问，好在克林特愣了一会接着说了下去：“你看起来是个特别好的人，医生，所以你肯定不会跑去同盟那里告状之类的吧？”

 

“因为我看起来是个好人所以你也没找我要通行证吗？”布鲁斯忍不住问道。

 

克林特皱了皱鼻子。“呃，我该怎么说呢……其实我忘了？”

 

“你忘了？”布鲁斯有点哭笑不得。

 

“唉不要提了不要提。”克林特挥了挥手，“别告诉娜特就行，反正我们后天下午就到了，现在说也晚了——你还要不要听故事了？”

 

“当然要。”

 

“好吧，你还记得六年前的战争吗，独立分子和同盟打的那场。我和娜特当时也参战了，而且我俩都是独立分子。”

 

“我大概能看得出来。”

 

“反正我俩谁也没死，等独立派投降后我们就第一时间逃走了。当时我俩参战的原因也有点复杂，总之最后同盟那边没有我们俩的资料，证明不了我们是独立分子。后来我俩买了一条船，我原本想起名为我们最后战役那个城市的名字，但娜特觉得太容易追溯到我们俩身上，毕竟两个俘虏从同盟手里溜走了嘛。后来我俩打了一架，就定下R&B这个名字了。”

 

“为什么要打架？”

 

“当然是决定谁是船长谁是大副，谁在上面谁在下面。”

 

布鲁斯尽量不去想这句话里更深层的含义。“你输给罗曼诺夫船长了？”他狐疑地瞄着克林特肌肉发达的胳膊。

 

“还是那句话，别惹娜特，不然你会死的很惨。”

 

“看来的确有人想死的很惨。”有点陌生的女声突然从布鲁斯身后传来，吓得他整个人都跳了起来。他猛地转过身，尽量平复着自己骤增的心跳，在黑暗里瞪着R&B号的船长。他向上天发誓，他真的没有听到娜塔莎的脚步声。

 

“啊，娜特，医生只是想和我聊聊而已。”

 

“我记得我说过乘客不允许到舰桥来？”娜塔莎瞪了布鲁斯一眼，让他乖乖转过身向后舱走。在他准备下舷梯之前布鲁斯回头看了一眼，看到娜塔莎正站在舵手椅前面，朝克林特弯下身，而克林特的手搭在了她的腰上。

 

布鲁斯咽下猛然蹿上胸口的失落和苦涩，逃回了自己的房间。

 

也许因为下午睡了几个小时，这次布鲁斯无论怎么辗转反侧都再也睡不着了。R&B号有点冷，房间里的毯子虽然多但压得他不舒服。他躺在那里一会面朝左一会朝右，脑子里各种各样的思绪碰撞在一起搅得他不得安宁。他一会在后悔自己逃跑前怎么不顺手抓本书带在包里，一会担心自己完不成在艾利尔的计划就会被同盟抓回去，一会又在想娜塔莎和克林特是不是真的在舰桥上接吻——虽然这完全不管他任何事。他只是个乘客，还有一天半的时间就要下船，从此和R&B号上这群人再也不见。他真不知道自己在纠结什么，无论克林特的眼睛有多好看。

 

结果正是在这个瞬间，他想着的这个人突然猛地推开布鲁斯的房门冲了进来。还没等他弄明白是怎么一回事，看起来怒气冲冲的克林特就伸出手揪着布鲁斯的领子把他从一堆毯子的下面拽了出来，然后把七荤八素的他一路拖到了货舱。

 

***

 

布鲁斯连鞋都没来得及穿就被克林特拖了出去，R&B号冰冷的货舱地板冻得他整个人不停地打哆嗦。他被克林特推到货舱正中央，手足无措地看着离他三步远的男人，直到对方从枪托里抽出那把漂亮的小手枪对准他。

 

在黑洞洞的枪口对准自己的脑袋时，布鲁斯并没有感到惊慌，甚至连被克林特直接拖出来的诧异都消失得一干二净，他的胸口只剩下一片无比熟悉的疲惫。于是他抬起头，尽可能仰着下巴，越过枪口看向克林特的眼睛。他有点奇怪为什么克林特的眼睛里仍然燃烧着愤怒，而不是他经常见到的恐惧，但布鲁斯已经没力气去管这些了。他只是耸了耸肩，口气平淡地说道：

 

“要知道，你不该用手枪对着我。”

 

“什么？”克林特的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，“你在说什么屁话，戴维斯？或者我该叫你——条子？”

 

“条、条子？”布鲁斯不由自主瞪大双眼，“我什么时候——我怎么可能是条子？”

 

“我今天下午真是瞎了眼会让你上船。”克林特的语气更恶劣了，“我以为你是个好人， _医生_ 。我以为我自己从来不会看错人，但很显然我看错你了。怎么，你就这么想在同盟建功立业平步青云，甚至连两个六年前的逃犯都要举报？”

 

“我完全不明白你在说什么。”

 

“难道不是你鬼鬼祟祟地打听我和娜特的事，还跑到舰桥溜了一圈，装成你有多关心我？如果你不是条子，那谁在五分钟前给同盟通风报信，而现在一艘同盟星舰正跟在我们的屁股后面？”

 

“天呐——”布鲁斯的脸色一下子变得煞白，“我发誓不是我，但如果有同盟的星舰跟过来了，天呐克林特你得赶紧逃走，不然他们会直接把你的整条船炸飞！”

 

“你什么意思？”大副的眉头越皱越紧了。

 

“同盟根本对你们不感兴趣，他们是为了——”

 

“克林特！”布鲁斯突然听到有人从头顶通道上猛地喊了一声，是个他从没听过的男声。“我觉得你抓错人了。”

 

“什么——”

 

“巴顿先生，放下你手里的枪。”

 

循着新的声源，布鲁斯目瞪口呆地抬起头，看到他对面头顶通道上有两支枪分别朝向他们，正常那支对准克林特，而瞄准自己的很显然是柄麻醉枪。那个相貌普通的男人特伦奇站在那里俯视着他们，眼神冰冷，一扫之前的和蔼。但奇怪的是原形毕露的他反而在布鲁斯眼里一下子面目鲜活了起来，仿佛撕掉了一层假面具，露出了下面狰狞的本质。

 

克林特缓缓抬起头，转过身看着他，然后一言不发扔掉了手里的枪。

 

“很好，把地上的枪踢远一点。”

 

克林特依然照做，但布鲁斯能看到他的咬肌正在不停抽动。片刻后他开口问道：“你才是同盟的探子？”

 

“没错。”特伦奇点了点头，手里的枪仍然稳稳对准他们俩。“很显然你的眼神并没有你声称的那么好——啊啊，那边那个黑头发的，如果你不想看到你的大副下一秒就躺在血泊里，我劝你不要乱动，老实站在原地。”

 

“你究竟为什么要混上这艘船？”

 

“如果你以为我是为了你和你船长几年前干的事才上船，那你也把自己想得太重要了一点。”特伦奇朝他们露齿一笑，“我也没兴趣向任何人举报你们。不过班纳博士倒是很有自知之明嘛。”

 

“班纳？”

 

“啊，这里，我其实叫布鲁斯·班纳……？”布鲁斯尴尬地笑了笑。

 

“所以这究竟是——”

 

“好了，我懒得再和你废话。”特伦奇冷冷地说道，“那边那个黑头发，现在通知你们船长，立刻停下这艘船原地不动，等待同盟前来带走货舱里这个人。如果你们的坐标发生任何变化的话，那就等着同盟的星舰把你们全部炸飞吧。”

 

“我以为你们要逮捕这个人，无论他叫什么？”克林特朝布鲁斯的方向摆了摆头。

 

“你真是不知道你在跟谁打交道，是吧，巴顿先生？”

 

“我看你也不知道。”一个比特伦奇还要冰冷的声音突然出现在货舱，紧接着布鲁斯只听到像是头部受到重击的钝声，而同一时间刺耳的枪声也在偌大的货舱响起。布鲁斯深吸一口气，闭上眼睛等待即将到来的疼痛和混乱，但他却在半秒后被一个结实的身体用力撞在地板上，被压得几乎喘不过气来。

 

“克林特！”

 

娜塔莎的声音又一次响了起来，这次带着布鲁斯从没听过的焦急。他用力抬起头，先有些恍惚地意识到压在他身上的人是克林特，然后看到娜塔莎突然出现在特伦奇刚才站立的地方。她飞身一跃，从至少有三米高的通道直接跳到布鲁斯身边，落地时动作轻盈，几乎没发出声音。

 

“克林特？”她又唤了一遍，仍然没得到回应后直接跪在他们身旁。布鲁斯仍然不知道发生了什么，但却敏锐地感觉到有什么不对劲，直到娜塔莎身上抹了一把克林特的肩膀，片刻后布鲁斯看到她的手掌上沾满了鲜血。

 

“上帝啊——”布鲁斯的声音不自觉颤抖起来，“他这是——他中枪了吗？”

 

“喜欢替别人挡枪子的白痴。”娜塔莎愤恨地骂了一句，但动作轻柔地检查着克林特的伤，而压在布鲁斯身上的男人也终于恢复了意识，痛苦地呻吟了一声。

 

“……怎么样？”克林特含糊地问了一句。

 

“不是贯穿伤，但我不知道有没有伤到肺，但无论如何得先把子弹取出来。”娜塔莎轻声安慰着克林特，然后转过头严厉地看向布鲁斯：“好了，别愣在那里了，帮我把他抬到医疗室去——索尔，把地上那个昏迷的铐起来扔进储存室，我一会再处理他。”

 

“同盟……？”克林特努力睁着眼睛问道。

 

“别担心，那家伙的通讯还没发出去就被我们截下来了，同盟什么都不知道。”娜塔莎低声说道。克林特艰难地点了点头，闭上眼睛不再说什么了。在他们对话的时候托尼和史蒂夫已经闻声赶了过来，和娜塔莎一起把克林特从地板上抬了起来，布鲁斯也慢慢站起身。

 

“你是个医生对吧？你能不能给他做手术？”到现在还没和布鲁斯说过一句话的托尼突然朝他喊道。

 

“我……”布鲁斯不知道该怎么回答。“我是个物理学家，是博士，不是医生……但我也能做手术。”

 

“足够好了。”娜塔莎皱了皱眉，“别废话了，赶紧走。”

 

出乎布鲁斯的意料，R&B号的医疗室设备相当好，完全不比同盟的中型医院要差。四个人把克林特轻手轻脚放在中间的手术椅上，然后娜塔莎把旁边两个团团转的人赶了出去，朝向布鲁斯。

 

“他的状态如何——还有，别想骗我，我虽然不是医生但我懂这些。”

 

“我也不是医生，但我绝对不会骗你。”布鲁斯侧过头看着屏幕上克林特的胸腔，“谢天谢地子弹没伤到肺，而且也没伤到任何重要的地方，只是卡在骨头里面了，取出来就没事了。”

 

“那就别废话赶紧吧。”娜塔莎已经手脚利落从旁边的橱子里取出血浆给克林特扎上，“这艘船不能没了他。”

 

“我知道，我会尽力——”

 

“不，你什么都不知道。”娜塔莎的声音突然压得很低，她隔着手术椅瞪向布鲁斯，一字一句地嘶声说道：“你根本不知道克林特对这艘船上的人意味着什么，但我可以告诉你，博士，假如克林特这边肩膀因为你残废了，那我绝对会卸下你的一边肩膀赔给他。”

 

“你还是——你根本不知道我是谁，对吧？”布鲁斯无奈地叹口气，将麻醉剂小心放入无针头注射器。“既然你这么关心克林特，那就请你离开这里让我好好做手术。顺便，在此期间你为什么不去查查布鲁斯·班纳究竟是谁呢？”

 

娜塔莎面无表情地看了他几秒钟，一句话也没说转头就走。布鲁斯又叹了口气，将麻醉剂注入克林特的脖子。他不知道对方能在不惊动同盟的情况下发现什么，更不知道娜塔莎会决定怎样处置他，但至少他目前有一个需要集中注意力的任务，那就是把子弹从克林特的身体里取出来。

 

***

 

“你是布鲁斯·班纳，核物理学家，双博士，曾经同盟政府的高层科研人员之一。”

 

“没错。”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，还不太适应自己一进入公共区就被这样审问。他刚做完克林特的手术，还没擦干净手就听到娜塔莎用通讯装置叫他去公共区。而现在除了仍然躺在手术椅上等麻醉效果过去的克林特之外，R&B号全员都在公共区等着他。娜塔莎坐在最中间的沙发上，像个货真价实的女王一样抬眼看过来。联想到红发船长的姓氏，布鲁斯心想她说不定还真是贵族后裔。

 

“这个是原来的你？”坐在一旁的托尼举起便携中枢，屏幕上布鲁斯五年前的证件照正傻乎乎地看向他。

 

“是。”

 

“我不得不说原来的你比现在要性感多了，眼镜加卷发，简直是我的梦想——”

 

“托尼。”娜塔莎不满地哼了一声，托尼立刻闭嘴。她看着布鲁斯，过了片刻继续开口：“同盟内部信息库显示你在同盟成立之前就在他们出资的研究室工作，四年前加入了由某个罗斯将军主持的秘密科研项目，但三年前实验出了错，你在事故中丧生。”

 

“是这样没错。”布鲁斯点了点头。

 

“能解释一下你为什么死而复生了吗？”

 

“因为我并没有死，同盟声称我死亡并且注销了我的个人信息完全是因为他们想要掩盖真相。事实上我如你们所见，并没有死，而是——”布鲁斯犹豫地看着眼前刚刚认识还不到一天的四个人，不知道是否该告诉他们真相。在这三年的逃亡生活中他已经习惯不去信任身边的任何一个人，但想到仍然躺在医疗室的克林特，他觉得自己有义务让这些无辜的人知道他们究竟在和谁打交道。“而是在实验事故中被大量伽玛辐射改变了细胞结构。我现在看上去也许只是个普通人，但如果你给我一枪，或者把我扔出飞船外面，在肾上腺激素的影响下我就会立刻变成一头绿色的野兽，撕碎所有威胁我生命的人。”

 

公共区安静了好长一段时间，直到托尼猛地站起身，一脸不可置信地说道：“难道你就是传说中的——无敌浩克？！”

 

“的确有几个星球的人管我叫这个名字，虽然无敌大概是你自己加上去的。”布鲁斯毫无幽默感地勾起嘴角。“但没错，那个毫无智慧，只懂得野蛮暴力，同时能用双手摧毁一个小星球的人就是我。你们也许听说过青龙星系的格林尼斯星上发生过什么。”

 

“怎么可能，你是怎么做到的？”托尼朝布鲁斯这边走过来，还没等他反应过来布鲁斯就被一根不知名的尖利东西扎了一下。“这样能激起你的变身吗？”

 

“嗷——这个很疼，但不会。”布鲁斯朝后退了一步，“我已经学会怎样控制身体里的另一个大家伙了，但如果你再拿那个东西扎我，我不保证不会把他放出来。”

 

“托尼。”娜塔莎也终于站了起来，一抬手把托尼按回沙发上。“好吧，班纳博士，告诉我一个不立即通知同盟，把你从我船上带走的理由。”

 

“因为你们都不想死？我假设你们都想活着？因为刚才那个同盟特工，无论他叫什么，他的威胁是货真价实的。同盟想抓住我，研究我的身体，他们根本不在乎其他人怎么样。因为我的另一重人格——叫他浩克好了——因为浩克杀不死，刀枪不入，所以假设你通知同盟我的存在，那么他们就会隔着几英里一个鱼雷炸飞你这艘小船，然后只要等到尘埃落定，再把昏迷的我带走就行了。同盟不需要目击证人，更不允许普通民众知道他们在搞什么，不然你以为为什么浩克只是个传说？”

 

“你这是在威胁我吗，班纳博士？”

 

“不，我只是在告诉你事实。”布鲁斯深吸一口气。“好在同盟仍然不知道我的行踪，更不知道你这艘船曾经捎过我，所以你只要像之前说好的一样，后天到了艾利尔把我放下来，我们就此分道扬辘，你也不会担心同盟会把你们怎样。”

 

“什么？博士，你不能就这样下船。”让布鲁斯感到意外的是，说话的人竟然是史蒂夫。“既然已经有同盟的人找到了你并且跟你上了节奏蓝调号，那就说明他们已经掌握了你的部分行踪，而从珀耳塞福涅出发的船目的地也就只有这几个星球，柏勒洛丰，奥西里斯，莲君，再加上艾利尔，随便哪个星球一找就能找到。这样太危险了。”

 

“史蒂夫说的没错，”这还是布鲁斯第一次听到索尔的声音，低沉宛若雷声，和他的身材非常相配，“船长，我担心联盟很可能就在艾利尔港口等着博士。”

 

“这些我当然都考虑过。”娜塔莎挑起眉毛看向布鲁斯，“而我现在正在考虑要不要把他直接从货舱丢出去，既然他声称自己死不了。”

 

“这是谋杀！”

 

“船长，这也太过分了！”

 

“罗曼诺夫你果然最近火气很大——”

 

“难道我们其他人在这事上没有任何发言权吗？”

 

“都闭嘴！”娜塔莎一声怒吼，其他三个人全部把嘴闭上了。红发船长抱着双臂，在她的船员身上扫视了一圈。“这是我的船，不是什么该死的议会大厅，你们没有任何发言权。别忘了当时你们都是怎么上船的。”

 

一句话说出口三个大男人都哼哼唧唧地闭上了嘴。娜塔莎心满意足完胜，回过身正准备继续发落布鲁斯，公共区门口突然冒出另一个声音：

 

“我以为这是我们俩的船，娜特？在这事上难道我也没有发言权吗？”

 

布鲁斯猛地扭过头，看到肩膀上仍然缠着绷带的克林特有些吃力地倚在门框上。他立刻冲过去准备把他扶到沙发上，但娜塔莎抢先一步挤开他，还给了他一对白眼。克林特看起来没有刚中枪时那么糟糕了，但脸色仍然发青，而且额头布满汗珠。天知道他是怎么麻药效果还没过就从旁边的医疗室走过来的。

 

“你应该好好躺着休息，至少把一整袋血浆打完。”当克林特靠着娜塔莎和托尼在沙发上坐下时布鲁斯有些责备地说道。他注视着娜塔莎扯过沙发靠背上的毛毯披在克林特身上，而托尼的手放在了他的大腿上，还安抚地捏了捏。

 

“我得承认我在医疗室听你们聊天听得实在有点无聊了，而且听到娜特说这是她的船的时候就躺不住了。”克林特笑了笑，转向坐在他左边的娜塔莎，“怎么，娜特，真要把好医生扔出去？”

 

“我本来是这么打算的，欢迎试着说服我。”

 

“好吧。”克林特思考了片刻，“首先，把大活人直接丢出货舱不是我们的传统，别忘了咱俩原来是干什么的，娜特；其次，医生——或者博士正在被同盟追杀，而我们都很讨厌同盟这么做，所以我们也绝对不会替同盟做这个；最后，也是最重要的一点，我喜欢他。”克林特抬起头来朝布鲁斯微微一笑，布鲁斯觉得R&B号的重力系统大概突然坏掉了。“我从看到他的第一眼就很喜欢他，觉得他是个好人。这几条还算有说服力吧？”

 

娜塔莎盯着克林特的笑容，很久都没有说话。布鲁斯看着她严肃的表情，都开始不由自主紧张起来了，红发船长突然长叹一口气。

 

“娜特？”

 

“好吧，好吧！你喜欢就留下他吧！”她认命地朝天举起双手，在男人笑着凑过去亲她脸颊的时候也没有躲。“反正我们的确需要一个医生，我已经受够每次交易回来我们互相给对方缝合伤口了。”

 

“等等，我说过我不是医生，我是博士。”布鲁斯不得不用中文提醒他们。“而且……在这事上我难道也没有发言权吗？我就不能选择在艾利尔下船吗？”

 

“抱歉，你唯一的选择就是在被立刻扔出货舱，或者留在船上。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“而且我们不准备去艾利尔了。”

 

“什么？可是我……我在艾利尔联系好了——”

 

“联系好什么了，博士？能帮你的人，愿意研究浩克的人，还是多年未见的老情人？无论如何，我相信有百分之八十的可能是你联系的那个人把你的行踪透露给同盟的。我绝对不会冒这个险，带着你栽进同盟的网里。”

 

“况且我们还有白秋星那单生意要做。”索尔好心地补充道。

 

“什么白秋星的生意？”

 

“啊，博士，那就不是你该知道的东西了。”克林特咧嘴笑了起来，“你现在唯一需要关心的，就是被娜特关起来的那个条子要怎么处理。”

 

“哦对。”布鲁斯疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“我猜你们无论如何今天都要扔一个人出去咯？”

 

“其实吧我们也不用那么暴力的。”克林特和娜塔莎对视一眼，“还是有很多种方法解决那个条子。比如给他打一针特效遗忘试剂，让他直接忘记这半个月里发生了什么。”

 

“或者给他做个额叶切除手术，我相信你能做？船上有激光手术工具。”娜塔莎接着说道。

 

“我房间里还有个装置，能够用强电流刺激大脑，也可以起到记忆衰退的效果。还是我爹留下的设计图纸。”托尼兴致勃勃地补充道。

 

“你们……简直不正常。”布鲁斯苦笑着回答道。

 

“我们的确不想让同盟过来找任何人的麻烦，而且这总比谋杀要好多了。”一脸正气的史蒂夫竟然也这么说道。

 

“而且我们在白秋星有认识的人，一定会为特伦奇先生找个好去处的！”索尔最后高声作了总结，而娜塔莎点点头，竟然就这么同意了。

 

布鲁斯站在公共区中间，看着面前五个面不改色，有说有笑的家伙，再次疑惑自己究竟上了一艘怎样的贼船。

 

***

 

半个小时后，公共区的人已经走了个干净，无疑去准备任何他们要干的事了，沙发上只剩下布鲁斯和克林特。布鲁斯能看出克林特仍然因刚才的枪伤以及缺血而疲惫，但他一直睁着眼睛，微笑着看向布鲁斯。

 

“好啦，博士，你不用一直守在这里。我只是不想回铺位躺着而已。沙发比我的床舒服多了。”

 

“我怕你再出什么事，这里又不是医院，你也没法按铃。”

 

“没事，我们有JARVIS看着呢。”

 

“JARVIS？”

 

“哦，我们飞船上的人工智能，但你知道同盟严令禁止私人开发人工智能，所以一般有乘客的时候我们就让他暂时休眠。现在你还不算正式船员身份，等以后再介绍你们认识吧。”

 

“你们船上的秘密还真多。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“两个曾经的逃犯，禁用的人工智能，再加上我。除此之外还有谁？我不信托尼他们都是无辜的好人。”

 

“从某种意义上来说，我们都是无辜的好人。”

 

“的确……”布鲁斯沉吟片刻。他看着克林特垂在眼前的睫毛，忍不住开口问道：“你刚才劝罗曼诺夫船长回心转意的那些话，是真的吗？喜、喜欢我什么的才让我留下来？”

 

“啊，博士。当然是真的了。”克林特笑着回答道，“我的确从看到你的第一眼就知道你是个好人，不然我也不会忘了跟你要通行证。我感觉你特别亲切，特别面熟，就好像你也应该是这艘船上的一份子才对。”

 

“也许我们在哪个平行宇宙里面认识吧。”布鲁斯开玩笑地说道。“但……但我感觉你和船长才是一对？你们两个看起来很亲密的样子。”

 

“这才是你在节奏蓝调号度过的第一天，布鲁斯，以后你就知道这是怎么一回事了。”克林特笑着回答道。“但我能肯定的是，如果娜塔莎自己不喜欢你，那么无论我说什么都没有用。”

 

“好吧……？”布鲁斯越发疑惑了，但克林特说的对，这才是他在R&B号的第一天，他以后还有大把的时间用来认识船上的人。“不过我还有个问题。之前我们在舰桥上的对话被船长打断了，你当时说道你们两个都是独立分子，还想用你们最后一役的城市名字来命名这艘船。我有点好奇，如果可以的话能给我讲讲那个故事吗？我保证不跑到同盟那里告发你们。”

 

“好吧，如果你这么想知道的话。”克林特在沙发上换了个姿势，把没受伤那一侧身体靠在布鲁斯身上，而已经太久没和其他人有过正常肢体接触的布鲁斯小心翼翼地揽过克林特，尽量让他靠得更舒服一点。“我们的部队当时在白虎星系一颗名叫塔利亚的小行星上驻扎，最后一战的小镇名叫新布达佩斯，我猜那里的居民都是曾经地球上布达佩斯那个城市的后裔。总之那一战真的非常惨烈，我和娜特怎么活下来的都是个奇迹。所以我总是对她说，‘我们两个对新布达佩斯的记忆完全不同’……”


End file.
